


Sounds Perfect

by kategkateg



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Comfort, Fluff, Future, M/M, Oneshot, Plans For The Future, Talking, Tour, interactive introverts, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kategkateg/pseuds/kategkateg
Summary: Dan and Phil relaxing in their living room and discussing future plans.





	Sounds Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dialogue I imagine could have happened in some AU.  
> It's the first work in the Bittersweet series, which will consist of three works total. You could read each work as an individual one or read them together as a story.

They didn’t give themselves much time to relax after getting back home from touring. Or any time at all, if they’re both being honest. It was a mutual and wise decision, however. They finished their work right away while still feeling that adrenaline present in their veins, so now they could relax all they wanted.

Dan was doing just so, scrolling through his Instagram feed sprawled across the couch in the living room. Phil was right beside him, mirroring his position. There was Animal Planet on the background and they would occasionally tune in when something epic would seem to be happening.

The familiar talking was coming in waves, as usual. One minute both of them engaged in tour conversation and the minute after scrolling quietly through their phones until either of them finds something worth sharing.

That’s all they’ve been doing for the past few days since coming back home - talking about how it was travelling around the world for the second time. Surely, they have experienced the same things since they have been stuck together but it didn’t mean that there weren’t bits and pieces worth talking about. Places are the same, but they still were two different people.

Dan got to the picture of his old friends standing together in their garden and tapped on the screen to unfold the long caption.

_“Things tend to come to an end regardless of whether you want them or not. Unfortunately, our marriage is one of them. We still love each other and care for each other deeplyю Just not in the same way we think it’s suitable for a married couple. We don’t want to be unhappy or to make God unhappy, so this is the decision we decided to make. Waiting for what life decides to bring next!”_

Dan could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment.

“Mark and Lily broke up,” he announced. It took some time for Phil to process the information.

“But they are married.” He quirked his eyebrows at Dan, clearly confused.

“Well, they were, apparently.”

It got quiet. They’ve never really encountered something like this. None of their friends had breakups after being in a long-term committed relationship. Neither did any of their family members.

“Everything does come to an end, huh,” Phil says. Dan can tell he’s thinking about something by the way he bites the inside of his lower lip. He had seen him for so many times that he could tell when Phil was even blinking excessively. Now, for example.

“Yeah,” Dan agrees, straightening up a little because his back was already starting to feel a bit funny. “Even tour is over now. It felt like an infinity when it just started,” he adds. A light smile finds its way on his face. The memories of the tour are to be treasured, even their nights on the tour bus having their own charm.

“It did.” Phil let out a content sigh. “Even though it’s over, we have other things to do. More great stuff to come.” Phil sent Dan a lazy smile, tilting his head back a little and resting it against the couch.

“What’s on your agenda?” They haven’t really discussed anything. Being busy with the movie had taken over the majority of their talking.

“Well, I was thinking I’d go up north for a week. I haven’t seen everyone in a while,” Phil spoke thoughtfully. “I need to work on my merch more because I want some festive items. My childhood friends invited me to meet their baby, so I’m probably going to Manchester at some point as well to stay over for a couple of days.”  
Phil was listing all of the things he had planned while still looking at Dan. This way he didn’t miss the change in his expression - excitement and curiosity fading into nothing with a slight tint of disappointment and the tiniest bit of hurt that was well concealed.

It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Phil quickly figured that Dan was actually really bothered by the news of his old friends splitting up and going their separate ways. Then he realized how his own words sounded. He didn’t bring up the things he wanted to do together because he thought they were quite obvious. He was wrong, apparently.

“We need haircuts. I wanted to book an appointment this evening. I also kind of want to buy some new bowls, so that’s a trip to Tesco. Oh, and we need suits for Martyn and Corny’s wedding. I really liked the silhouette of your white one that you had for the Star Wars. We have to find a tailor soon.” Phil glanced sideways on their gaming consoles, another thing coming to his mind. “Oh, and how do you feel about playing some arcades? I’d like to do that too.”

Dan looked at Phil for a moment, studying his face. A small grin then appeared on his face, bringing out one of his dimples and creasing the skin around his eyes.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
